A vehicle is an apparatus that is moved in a desired direction by a user riding therein. A typical example of the vehicle is an automobile.
Vehicles have been increasingly equipped with various sensors and electronic devices to provide user convenience. In particular, various apparatuses for driver convenience are under development.
A vehicle includes a steering input apparatus. The driver provides an input for steering the vehicle through the steering input apparatus. A typical example of the steering input apparatus may be a steering wheel. Some drivers cause accidents because they do not properly grip the rim of the steering wheel.